


Hey There Delilah

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [12]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake Character Death, France (Country), Lost Love, Post-Season/Series 06, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Hey There Delilah' by The Plain White Ts.





	Hey There Delilah

Neal has few regrets about his life, but he has one or two about his (fake) death.

Leaving Peter, Elizabeth, Mozzie, all his friends behind was tough, he misses New York every day, but it isn’t the worst part.

Being in France, just a short train ride away from England, from Sara, that’s what pulls at his heart strings all the time.

She believes he is dead and it has to stay that way, yet there are times when he considers the possibility of taking the risk, making the leap, because it would be worth it, he’s sure on that.


End file.
